My Family Of Monsters
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: Draculaura and Clawd have been keeping a secret since their five month anniversary. One that only their father's knew about. A secret named Clawrik. This is the opposite gender version of my story "A Family Secret" with Harry still being a guy and NOT a girl. TEMP HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**No I do not own.**

Prolouge

It was a cold November night when Clawd and Draculaura walked through the park. The moon was full and shinning down on them. Clawd resisted the erg to howl. "It's such a beautiful night. Is it not Clawd?"

Clawd smiled down at Draculaura. "It is."

Clawd and Draculaura continued their walk. Until suddenly Clawd stopped. Draculara frowned. "What is it Clawd?"

Clawd let go of Draculaura's hand and walked twords a trash can with a frown. He looked onto the other side and gasped in shock. He bent down than stood up. With a small bundle in his arms. He walked over to Draculaura and, together, they looked into the bundle of blankets. And found a baby.

It was a little boy with short black hair and black fur. It looked like he was a werewolf like Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen, but when he opened his mouth in a little yawn he had vampire fangs. Small but still there. And he opened his eyes reviling bright green. The eyes looked up at the two curiously before they, with another yawn, closed.

Clawd and Draculaura looked to each other worriedly. "Who would leave an innocent baby out in the cold! One his age no less! I expect he's no older than two at the most! In fact I think he's only a year old!" Draculaura ranted obviously upset about the fact someone would leave a baby alone.

"I don't know Draculaura. Maybe we should talk to our father's. Something about this little guy pulls me to him."

Draculaura stopped her ranting and nodded. "Me too. I feel like I need to watch over and protect him." With that, she took the little boy into her arms and the couple left. Not noticing the letter that fell out of the bundle of blankets addressed to one Petunia Dursley from one Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

"Clawrik!"

The little boy looked up and squealed. "Daddy!" He jumped up, grabbing a paper and ran to Clawd.

Clawd picked up the two and a half year old little boy swinging him around before hugging him tightly. "How's my pup today?" He asked poking his nose.

Clawrik giggled and held up the paper. "I dew dis fo' you daddy!"

Clawd smiled and took the paper. It had three stick figures on it labeled "Mami, Pateroúli̱s, and Me". Clawd smiled at his little boy. "I see Grandpa Drac is teaching you Greek."

"Mhm. He says it's cause dat's whe'e we'ewo'ves awe fom!"

Clawd laughed as he walked down the halls to the dinning room where Draculaura and Count Dracula himself were sitting. Clawd put Clawrik into his booster seat in between him and Draculaura. The food was served and Dracula asked,"How was your day Draculaura? Clawd?"

"Confusing." Both answered.

"I got a text after Clawd and I got into an argument the other day saying that he wanted to talk. But it was a trap. Howleen, Headmistress Bloodgood, Frankie, Abby, and I were captured. The werewolves and vampires nearly got into a huge fight because they thought the werewolves kidnapped me and the wolves thought the vampires kidnapped Howleen. We ended up saving the night with a party and Deuce got to turn two people to stone."

Clawrik looked up wide eyed and innocent. "Why woul' somun take you mommy?"

"Because she's just so beautiful." Clawd teased.

"Oh hush Clawd!"

"So. If somun takes me it's cause I butiful?"

"No," Dracula answered before the young parents could,"if someone tries to take you you have to fight back as hard as you could. Alright?"

Clawrik smiled brightly. "Okay!" And went back to trying to use his fork and training knife(a really soft rubber kinfe that doesn't do anything really but just teaches kids how to use one).

"And you Clawd? How was your day?"

"Less stressful." Was the answer that had the elders in the room laughing with one little boy looking confused.

—

That night Draculaura was just finishing an essay when she felt a feeling of worry enter her. She stood and rushed to her son's room. She opened the door and yelled,"NO!" Before tackling the man above her son.

She jumped up and grabbed the now awake Clarik rushing out of the room. "DADDY!" She yelled knowing her father would hear her as flashing lights flew past. She turned into a hall as her father joined her.

"Go to Clawd's! NOW! I will distract him!" And her father turned to distract the man as Draculaura continued to run, her son crying quietly and clinging to her.

She rushed away from her house and twords Clawd's. As soon as she got there she banged on the door, glancing behind her every so often. The door opened the revel the werewolf himself. Draculaura flung herself into Clawd's arms. "Draculaura? Clawrik? Are you two alright? What happened?"

"Oh Clawd! Someone tried to take Clawrik! I attacked him and ran. Daddy is still there! He distracted him for Clawrik and I to get away!"

Clawd held his love and pup tightly as Clawdeen, Howleen, and his father rushed in. "Draculaura! What happened?"

"Someone attacked us!"

"Lala." Clawdeen said slowly,"Who is that?"

Draculaura looked at Clawdeen confused until she remembered Clawrik was in her arms. Draculaura looked up to Clawd who nodded and said,"This in mine and Clawd's adopted son. Clawrik."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

**To PadfootFan1 I thank you. And since you seem to be a Padfoot fan might have him here. If you can give me an idea of how I would be glad to.**

"So. Care to explain HOW I got a nephew?" Cawldeen asked crossing her arms.

Draculaura sat down next to Clawd with Clarik on her lap. "Well. Clawd and I were on our fifth month anniversary date when we found him abandoned. We couldn't leave him there. So we took him to my house, which was the closest, and called your guys dad. He came over and well..."

FLASHBACK

"Why do you have a pup with you?" Was the first thing out of Mr. Wolf's mouth when he entered the den of the Dracula family den.

Clawd stood. "We found him abandoned at the park."

Mr. Wolf frowned. "Abandoned?"

"Yeah dad. The last scent with around him had been at least two hours old."

"He certainly seems different from most." Dracula said.

"I know! He looks like a wolf but has vampire fangs!" Draculaura said jumping up.

Clawd pulled her down. "Sit down Lala."

Lala blushed. "Sorry..." She muttered sitting down still cradling the little boy.

Clawd just smiled lovingly, than turned to his father with a more serious expression. "Both Lala and I feel a pull to him. We don't know why but...but...I feel my inner wolf dad. It's, like, clawing at me."

"The same with me. I feel my inner beast wanting to protect him." Lala put in.

Dracula and Mr. Wolf looked at each other worriedly. "I believe. That your inner beasts believe him to be both your cub." Mr. Wolf said after a moment.

Lala looked confused while Clawd looked shocked. "What does that mean?" Asked Lala.

Dracula explained to his daughter,"It means that basically in your subconscious mind he is your son. You are his mother. And Clawd is his father. You and Clawd make perfect mates in fate's eye. So when you found a child with the perfect mixture of both of you plus a commonly favored color, green, than you subconsciously chose him to be your child since you didn't yet have one."

"Oh...so...what do we do?" She asked after a moment.

"That is up to you two."

"What can we do?"

"You can raise him or give him up. We know a place if you..."

The rest of what was said was lost on Lala's mind as she gazed at the small child in her arms. She suddenly remembered a song she heard, a lullaby really, and if she was correct than it went:

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Every one needs to be heard_

_Yo__u are loved_

_(You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) by Josh Gorban)_

And she knew her decision. "I'm keeping him." She interrupted her father.

The three men in the room looked at her. "Are you sure Lala?" Clawd asked.

"Do you not want him?"

"No no! I do but...this is a big decision Lala. There's no going back from what my father's told me."

Lala gave a solid nod. "Yes I do Clawd. Even if you don't."

Clawd gazed at her than to the little boy before nodding. "Okay."

"And his name shall be?" Asked Dracula.

"Hmm. Well since he has more of a wolf look maybe we should give him a wolf based name?"

"Okay."

For an hour the four debated names until Clawd suggested,"Moonbud?"

"Hmm. I like It but no. It sounds to feminine. How about Clawrik?"

Clawd grinned. "I love it."

Lala smiled and looked into her arms at the little boy now name Clawrik. Clawrik was awake and looking at them curiously. "Oh! I bet you're hungry." Lala stood and walked to the kitchen finding some milk and putting it into a small cup, since they didn't have any bottles, and gently feed it to him.

She hummed the song as she did so. After Clawrik was done he fell back asleep and Lala walked back into the den. Only Clawd and Mr. Wolf were there. "Where did my dad go?"

"To get baby stuff. He's the only one who truely can."

"Oh."

Later on, just before 2:00 am Clawd and Lala both kissed Clawrik's forhead and lay him down to bed. Clawd and Lala kissed and Clawd went home with his father before Clawdeen and Howleen got back later that morning. Thank goodness it was Friday.

END FLASHBACK

"...so ever since than whenever Clawd and I had a date we would usually spend time with Clawrik or actually go on a date."

Clawrik looked up,"Mommy whe'e's g'andpa?"

Lala bit her lip,"I don't know sweetie."

Clawd wrapped Lala and Clawrik into a hug. When suddenly the doorbell rang. Mr. Wolf stood and walked to the door. He on penned the door to revel...

Sorry! Couldn't help but leave a clif hanger! :P Hope you liked this chapter and I hope it explained a lot! If not then go ahead and leave any questions in the review! RAIRULZ says สันติภาพออก! (Peace out in Thai!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the male version. So same note from RAI-RULZ at the end.**

...Dracula. "Daddy!" Lulu said running to her father and embracing him.

Dracula hugged her back,"Are you and Clawrick alright?"

Lulu nodded. The two hugged for a moment longer before Dracula entered and the door closed. "Who was it daddy? Who attacked us?"

"A wizard. But other than that I'm afraid I don't know." Replied Dracula shaking his head.

Lulu bit her lip and cradled Clawrick after picking him up. "So what do we do?"

Dracula sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

For a moment everything was silent. Than Clawdeen stood up and stretched. "Alright, we'll I'm going to bed. Night everyone." And she left to her room.

The others soon followed until it was just Dracula and Mr. Wolf. Lulu and Clawd were sharing a room with Clawrick. For a moment everything was silent. "Do you think that this man is a danger to us all?" Asked Mr. Wolf.

Dracula sighed. "Yes. I do."

"Should I call my other children?"

"Yes. We may need the help. I will call my brothers and their families for help as well."

"Brothers?"

"My older brother Mircea II, his wife Annebelle, and his son Mircea III. My other older brother Vlad Călugărul, his wife Maria, and his two children Marie and Antoniette. And my younger brother Radu III and his son Radu IV."

"Good idea. I'll call my other five children and I'll get my brother Watumo to also bring his mate and pups."

"Good. Shall we retire?"

"I suppose so."

And the two left to go to bed.

The next morning found knocking on the door. Clawd, still yawning, opened it and blinking in shock at the group of vampires. There were three adult males, two adult females, two "teenage" boys and two "teenage" girls. "Um. Hi?"

"Hello. We are here on request of my brother Vlad Dracul. Is he here?" Asked the first adult male.

"Um. Yeah...Dracula! It's for you."

Dracula flowed up to the door. "Ah! My brothers!" He said happily.

***This is where the chapter is different from the other version.***

The family gave hugs and were allowed in and everything explained. This was worrying. This was bad. And the family was sightly scared. They knew not much about wizards since they tended to stay far away from each other. Vampires and hated wizards and vise versa. Only question now. What do they do?

**Hey hey! Waz up?! Alright so guess what!? I triune out my sister is coming back after being in another country for like two years already! I am sooooooooo excited! She is like my total role model! I can't wait to see her again! Hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**


	5. Sorry

**Hey everyone. This is RAI-RULZ talking through my friend Renee who is posting this. I won't be able to continue on my stories for a while my bird has gotten really sick and refuses to eat. He is really worrying me. He won't eat, he has trouble balancing, he can't open his wings well, and he's always curled up asleep. If you know what's wrong please tell me. But untill he's better or ddie's than I won't be able to write the stories to give to my friend to post. I'm really sorry but I've had Witwicky since he was a chick and I can't bare to lose him. He's only around 3 but he was the last gift I got from my sister when she was still here. And he's like family. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-RAI-RULZ, the girl who worry's for her bird**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I'm really sorry but i have to put a few of my stories up for adoption. A lot of crap has been going on. My bird died, my dog that's been with us for ten years since I was 6 is dying, my sister is going back to Japan in a week, my baby sister has been acting completely bratty lately, school is starting up in about three weeks, my stupid report card hasn't come in so I don't know my grades, and two of my cousins may have gotten their girlfriends pregnant. One is 16 the other is 15. And it's just a bunch of shit. I'm going to try and finish my Criminal Minds & NCIS Crossover, my Gundam Wing/AC & Harry Potter Crossover, an my normal HP story and be done with this for a bit while everything passes. Sorry. But if you would like to adopt any other story with this note on it then just PM me and I'll give you a reply.

With Much Regret,  
RAI-RULZ


End file.
